The present invention relates to a pen with illuminating function.
A conventional pen such as a ball-pen, fountain pen, etc. is basically composed of a pen sleeve portion and a pen core portion. When using such pen in a dim place without a light or other illuminators, a user is unable to clearly and easily write with the pen. Therefore, it has been tried to combine a small flashlight with a pen so that the flashlight can provide illuminating effect for the user without external illuminators. However, such combination will make the pen excessively large and cannot be conveniently held or carried by the user. Therefore, the user will feel obstructed when writing with such pen.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pen which possesses illuminating function while having small dimension, whereby a user can conveniently carry the pen and write with the pen without obstruction.